An emergency shut-off device is installed to immediately close the trip-and-throttle valve (hereinafter called the TTV) to urgently stop a steam turbine in case of an emergency (such as an overspeed or an excessive shaft vibration), which prevents safe operation of the steam turbine has occurred.